<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>89 Minutes by Kartaylir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766710">89 Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir'>Kartaylir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extra Treat, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After irritating Zenith with his behavior at a Balmorran political event, the Barsen'thor offers a certain sort of apology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor/Zenith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>89 Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/gifts">wyvernwood</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s your idea of supportive?” Zenith narrowed his eyes and twitched his lekku as he paced back and forth through the conference room of the Barsen’thor’s vessel.</p><p>“...yes. You’re the one who asked me to give a speech?” the Barsen’thor said. He seemed far calmer in contrast, his lekku still, with no flush upon his pale blue cheeks.</p><p>“A speech for Balmorra. Not about playing by,” Zenith said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Jedi rules.”</p><p>“You seem very angry about an election you already won.”</p><p>“Winning isn’t permanent. Not this early.” Zenith pulled his arms in tight to his chest and managed to scowl even more, despite his pacing.</p><p>The Barsen’thor reached out a hand to grab Zenith on his next round of pacing by. “You’ve gotten this far honestly. You’ve no need to give that up now.”</p><p>Zenith wiggled one of his lekku in a gesture that best translated to ‘somewhat honestly’. “They’ll be putting the collaborators on trial soon. Things might get messy.”</p><p>“Might. Is it worth ruining today over?.”</p><p>“I...you’re planning something, aren’t you. Again.”</p><p>“You’ll like it this time.” The Barsen’thor stroked his hand briskly across Zenith’s lekku, then snapped his fingers. The door to the room slid closed, and there was a gentle click as the lock activated as well. The lights dimmed to a faint yellow, akin to the sunlight of a warm Balmorran morning.</p><p>“Here?” Zenith tried to still himself, to hold his lekku in place. But his smile, the way the light caught the purple of his eyes, all that gave his emotions away clearly enough.</p><p>The Barsen’thor lifted a hand to send several of the chairs floating out of the way. “I do remember you saying something about the table?”</p><p>“I Remember the way you looked like you’d explode at the thought.” Zenith grabbed the front of the Jedi’s robes and pulled him in until their lekku could wrap around each other. Their kiss was a brief, teasing thing with no shortage of promise.</p><p>“C2 is scheduled to clean it in ninety minutes”</p><p>“Don’t ruin the moment,” Zenith said. He’d already started to untie those plain brown robes, his touch surprisingly careful between the press of their bodies. “You'll have time to do that later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>